Wings Forever Broken
by CrystalBVB
Summary: I spent so many years on my own. Watching him... watching him run after Yuuki... watching him dream of her, of her love, her body, her blood... and the way he looked at her, was only ever the way I dreamed he'd look at me... until one day... Zero/OC


_I spent so many years on my own. Watching him... watching him run after Yuuki... watching him dream of her, of her love, her body, her blood... and the way he looked at her, was only ever the way I dreamed he'd look at me. Zero Kyriu. A vampire hunter, turned vampire. Very few knew the truth of Zero. I, Ruth, only know the truth because, I myself am not human. I am no vampire ether. But my none human status granted me to know of these "dangers" although I never saw them as dangerous. Though I know, for what I am, I should..._

_I'm a fallen Angel you see. One of the most rare creatures in the world. A rare creature, with a rare blood... They have the most desirable, maddening blood of any creature. One bite is like a drug. And once you stop drinking it, you will go insane if you do not soon have more. Many vampires have made the mistake of drinking a fallen one to the point that it dies, and then there is no more fallen blood to feed on. A fatal mistake. For both humans and vampires..._

_It seems a mistake, sending me to a school full of vampires, but not so much. A fallen also bares the curse of needing blood to survive. And myself taking part in the creation of the Blood Tablets and having the same nocturnal habits at the night class, has greatly improved the behaviour of the class and the outcome of the new strains of tablets. The vampires have all found the scent of my blood a great bother, but all have had the foresight to avoid biting me, including Aidou._

_Ever since I came to the school, I had feelings for the silver haired vampire. Zero... he seemed to kind towards me, but I could always see him shaking when I was near. When I saw those eyes... my heart would race, I wouldn't be able to move or speak until he spoke, I was hypnotised. But no matter my feelings for him, he never really noticed me... I always saw him chasing after Yuuki, protecting her from the dangers of the world, asif she was the most precious thing in the world. Sometimes it seemed I could break a leg, she would break a nail, and he'd go running to her first. He was mad for her blood, sent panting after few hours, sometimes mere minutes. Where he could never even seem to stand being in a small room with me for more than an hour. And I was sure he hated me and was just, for once, too polite to tell me... until one day..._

Ruth watched from a window behind them, as Yuuki bit a heart-broken Zero, and ran off. No doubt taking his whole heart with him. She stepped forward as Zero watched them leaving. Zero sensed her, and turned around gasping quietly at the sight of her. Her wings were torn, broken and snapped in horrible directions, bones even sticking out among the feathers here and there. They had been like that since the day they met, only now, thanks to the fight, they had become much worse, and fresh blood was dripping everywhere. When an angel falls, their wings are forever broken... unless granted the miracle of finding someone who truly loves them, despite full knowledge that they are a fallen angel.

Zero stared with a pained look in his eyes as she limped a little, her leg obviously wounded.

Ruth never knew it, but she was very beautiful... She had ghostly pale skin, even paler than any of the other students, even the vampires. Her hair was layered and she had a full fringe that stopped just before her eyes, so if she tilted her head forward, they'd be covered, it flowed all the way down to her backside and was black as the midnight sky. Her eyes were large and shimmered with a colour only described as the darkest, deepest purple ever seen. She was very slim, but not skinny, and had the perfect hourglass figure, to which her black skinny jeans and band shirt clung. She was never one for uniforms.

"Y... you... really love her, don't you?..." Ruth managed to croak out, her voice raspy and weak from screaming, having been horridly tortured by Rido.

"Ruth... what... what happened to you?" Horror and pain filled Zero's eyes; to the point she thought she saw tears in his eyes.

"Rido... he tortured me... I... h- had to be rescued... by Kuran... only because Y... Yuuki made him..." She coughed, her throat was burning. She was bleeding, broken and hadn't fed in months, her body rejecting the blood tablets in the same way Zero's has.

"Why?" Zero growled. "He was the one who told me you had been killed?! And Yuuki betrayed me! Why would she have him save you? And why would he not refuse?" Confusion passed over his flawless face.

Ruth stumbled closer to him, before collapsing into his arms. She felt asif she were about to die. She stared into his pale, lilac eyes, wishing for them to be the last thing she ever sees if she dies here and now.

"Because... she knows... th- that... I love you..." She looked away, feeling ashamed of her feelings for the hunter. "I love you..." She repeated solemnly.

"You love me?... What?..." Zero was so confused. He shook a little as he held the fragile, fading creature in his arms, trying not to hurt her any more than she already had been.

"It's true!" She cried, tears flowing down her face. Zero then realized, he had failed in his attempt to hurt her no further, long ago. "I'm so sorry. I know I'm stupid for it. I know I'm pathetic, and... I'm worthless... I'm nothing to you... but I love you." Ruth continued, and every word she spoke was like a dagger in his heart. "I tried to tell you, but you never listened! I was always there. When you were jealous of Kaname for getting Yuuki's attention... When you came out about being a vampire... when Shizuka came back to mess everything up... When Ichiru forced you to drink his blood... when you stopped Rido... I was always there! And you... you never even noticed!" She sobbed harder, struggling for breath a little "I tried to let you know... I t- tried to help you... I even offered you my blood again and again... but you never once looked at me!"

"No... Ruth-" Zero started, but Ruth cut him off.

"No! You never cared, you never even knew I was there! If I broke my wing more, or my arm, but she broke a nail, you'd go running to her instead of me. You never cared! All I ever wanted was for you to look away from Yuuki and notice I was there for you. I wanted you to look at me the way you looked at her. I'm tired of you crying on about how your all alone, because you're not! I was always there when no one was, and even when everyone else was here, I still never left your side!... A- And despite that... y... you left mine..." Ruth's crying stopped, and her breath began to slow. She collapsed, but before she hit the ground, Zero caught her.

"Ruth... I... I'm so sorry... I never meant to make you feel like that..." Ruth looked up at him as he spoke, feeling hot tears drip from his eyes onto her cheek.

"Z... Zero..." She whispered weakly. Zero's heart was in his throat, he knew she was diying. And there was only one way to stop it.

"Bite me..." He closed his eyes and kneeled on the ground, holding her body so she was sitting on his lap, her lips at his throat. "Do it... it will save you... please!" He begged.

She whimpered. Her head spun as the scent of his blood filled her. She found herself panting in an attempt to not devour him, but the urge was too strong, it was asif she was suddenly drowning in a sea of bloodlust. She shuddered and moaned as she felt her own fangs, quite alot smaller than a vampires, sink into his neck. She gasped sharply as his blood flowed over her tongue, electric flowing through her body. The taste was so sweet like chocolate, yet wild like molten fire, and cold like liquid ice. Through the mix of these sensations, she suddenly felt pure ecstasy surge through her body. She moaned, brought back to reality by the sound of Zero, panting and moaning despite his best efforts to keep quiet. She pulled away with a gasp, panting for breath.

"Ruth..." Zero whispered in his lingering haze of pleasure, before standing up, carrying the, still very weak, Ruth with him to his dorm. He laid her on the bed, sitting at the edge carefully. His eyes raked over her finely curved body, as she calmed down, and seemed to regain some of her strength. She looked up at him, her expression still hurt, and confused.

"Wh... why did you save me?" She whimpered, and he realized that she has wanted to die... to die in his arms... the arms of the man she loved. But Zero had long ago decided that it was never to be her fate.

"Bacause... I..." Zero stammered, not knowing where to begin, or where to end. He gave up on fighting with his emotions. Right now, all he wanted to do, was heal the broken girl infront of him. "I... I knew you loved me... but I... I was so scared I would hurt you... Yuuki may have been human at the time, but even they aren't as fragile as you... Your a fallen angel... you deserve to find someone who truly loves you, someone who can heal your wings and your heart. I was scared I'd never be able to be what you deserve... I treated you coldly in the hope you would find someone else, someone who you deserve. Someone better than me... but know... that I've loved you since the day I met you... and I never stopped. I love you Ruth..."

**Aaaaand thats where I'm stopping it for now. WARNING next chapter will be a lemmon, I think... so much for this being a one-shot *facepalm* anyhooow! Hope you liked it. Please R+R, you know the drill ;) ^^**


End file.
